1. Field of the Invention
The present invention r relates to an electronic calculator which is capable of changing the display between a decimal expression and a fraction expression. More particularly, the present invention relates to a calculator which displays the number in the fraction expression when the decimal part can be represented as X/2.sup.n (x is an integer; n is an integer), and displays the number in the decimal expression when the decimal part cannot be expressed by X/2.sup.n.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic calculator which is capable of converting between the decimal expression and the fraction expression is already available on the market. However, all such conventional calculators are designed to convert decimal representations to fractional representations, or vice versa, in response to the user's operation. These conventional calculators are designed to automatically convert between decimal expression and fraction expression according to the nature of the numerical values.